Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu, Duo!
by K0D4M4 61RL
Summary: Okay… Basicaly It’s Duo’s birthday and there’s a lot of confusion about things. There’s also a little mistery about how his hair got cut please R


??????? I don't know ???????  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Hello again everyone ^_^ I have returned. Doesn't that make you happy? It makes me happy. And for those of you who are wondering about 'Gundam in Wonderland' I will post the 2nd chapie as so as I'm able to find where I put it. -_-, I need to clean my f***ing room.  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing. It and it's components are property of BanDai. Enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~*******~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was raining. Not good weather to be outside. The kind of dark storm that drains the life right out of you. You can't go out, TV is boring, no good movies, no missions, and nothing to do!  
  
"God!!!" yelled out a disgruntled Duo *I just love that word. Don't you? 'disgruntled'* "There's nothing to do!" He started to pace around the house.  
  
Wufei, responding with usual DAMN-YOU-BAKA tone, "Well stop whining and do something!"  
  
"Like what?! There's NOTHING to do Wu!" Duo slumped into a chair sulking. "And I'm not whining!" The poor guy was dying of boredom *OK yes I know he's the God of Death and can't really die. It's just a figure of speech*  
  
Mr. Barton answered Duo's question in a slightly annoyed voice, "Why don't you help Quatre in the kitchen?"  
  
Quatre heard this and popped his head out the kitchen door. "OH no you don't! Remember the last time he "HELPED" me!?! It took me a week to clean up the mess! And I'm busy any way."  
  
"What can I say? I'm not a cook!" said Duo shrugging.  
  
Quatre responded, "Well I can understand that. But you practically blew up the kitchen!" and went back to his work.  
  
Wufei, trying not to crack up, "Why don't you find Heero. You two always find something INTERESTING to do."  
  
But he couldn't resist. He started laughing so hard, *I think was more one of those times when something really isn't all THAT funny, but you can't stop laughing. Me, that's my lil sister's code name, does that a lot* that he didn't take notice of Duo copying his cackling whilst drawing his ripper.  
  
The usually up beat and happy Duo, now in 'Death God' mode, stopped snickering at and cast down his blade. Wufei, still not noticing, had been saved by dropping to the floor at the last moment. *can't say the same for the chair, though*  
  
At the fall of each swing, Wufei Chang had dodged by rolling in his perpetual laughter. By the he had managed to stop laughing long enough to notice what was going on, Duo was standing right over him. The Chinaman opened his eyes to see the blade of Death about to cast down upon him.  
  
Wufei looked up into Duo's blackened eyes and he could fell the fear of an inhonorable death shacking through his vanes. At the last possible moment, Heero walked into the room. "Hey." Duo's irises came back to their deep purple and the scythe ceased at Wufei's nose, not even leaving a scratch.  
  
In a wink, Maxwell was all bubbly again. "Hey, Hee-chan!" He hopped over to meet him.  
  
Chang was checking to make sure everything was still there. Nobody else had noticed the ansatsumisui or the total demolition of the living room. *granted, it does happen often in that house, but Wufei's the only one who ever gets hurt ^_~ They're probably used to it and able to just block it out*  
  
Duo followed Heero to the closet, getting his coat. "Where are you going in this storm?"  
  
"Out." Heero replied in a cold voice, walking to the door.  
  
"Out?" Duo mimicked. "Out where?"  
  
The front door opened and closed in his face as he tried following Heero.  
  
A sad, pair of purple puppy eyes sat back in his chair. He sat for about 10 seconds without a thought in his head. Then he shot up with all his thoughts flooding back in. "Where, in this weather, would he be going?! And WHY the hell didn't he tell me?! I thought we were friends! Anti-social ama." He paced back and forth, rambling on about things and events NOBODY wanted to hear *and frankly I don't want to talk about*  
  
Trowa was the first to tell Duo off. "DAMN!!!!! Could you PLEASE stop talking!? We don't want to hear about your personal life!" Then he got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"What's his problem?" was the only thing Duo could respond with. In his rage he didn't realize that he was talking out loud, and didn't know that he had done anything wrong.  
  
~in the kitchen~  
  
"What are you doing, Trowa?" Quatre yelled shoeing him away from the food his was preparing.  
  
"Will it be ready soon? Duo is driving me insane!"  
  
"You never were sane, Trowa." Wufei walked in all wet. "Trough me a towel?!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Trowa and Quatre in unison.  
  
Wufei sat on a stool and dried off. "Duo dumped a vase over my head! I didn't even do anything!"  
  
"Yeah! Right!" Trowa whispered under his breath.  
  
"Not the vase I just picked flowers for?!" *just a personal note of mine. I get this kinda. fruity feeling about Quatre. But he's still kool ^_^*  
  
"Is everything ready yet?" Wufei asked whinng.  
  
Trowa replied, "I thought you didn't want to have this party?" Then snuck a finger full of frosting.  
  
"I don't. But as soon as this is over he might just calm down, and I can go!" Wufei walked out the door and went to his room.  
  
"Where on earth would he have to go?! He ain't got a life!" said Duo walking into the kitchen.  
  
"DUO!!!!!!" Trowa and Quatre yelled.  
  
Quatre settled and responded, "I thought I told you not to come in here!?"  
  
"Sorry! Didn't know I needed an invitation?!!!!" he sarcastically retorted and went to his room.  
  
It was now quiet in the house, except for the oven timer.  
  
"WOW!" Quatre broke out. "I can't remember the last time it was this quiet."  
  
"Or the last time we were alone." Trowa took his hand.  
  
*I'm not gonna go in depth as to what happened there. Pretty much 'cause I don't want to go there. And I think you could figure it out*  
  
~the meanwhiles~  
  
Duo is in his room doodling in his sketchbook *ah. Look. It's him and Heero on a picnic ^_^ How cute*  
  
Wufei is sitting on his bed writing something. *well I don't really believe in privacy. So lets have a peek ^_~*  
  
Violet eyes stare from afar  
  
Why do I long for thee?  
  
The thought of that beautiful braid in my hands.  
  
Why must this INJUSTICE endure.  
  
*Remind me NOT to do that again*  
  
Heero's out walking around down town looking at shops. He picked up some things and went back.  
  
When Heero walked in the door, he was shocked at what he saw. "What the hell happened!?" he yelled wide eyed and dropped his jaw.  
  
"Duo's been going on a rampage!" Trowa wept on the pieces of his broken collection.  
  
"And Trowa slapped him for breaking his dolls." Quatre answered.  
  
"HEY!!!!!" Trowa got serious. "They're 'ACTION FIGURES' not 'DOLLS'!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And they..." Quatre tried to get out.  
  
"Dude. They're dolls." Wufei said in his you-weakling voice.  
  
Trowa lunged at him and started beating him mercilessly *I don't like Wufei _ Come on Trowa. Kick his butt*  
  
"They got into a fight" finished Winner.  
  
"So where is Duo now?" Heero asked, ignoring the one sided fight.  
  
Quatre pointed upstairs and he know where he was.  
  
"All right. I'll take care of him. You guys try to clean this up." Heero walked up the stairs and sat in front of the bathroom door. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, Heero." Came from the inside.  
  
"So you wanna come out? Or just sit here and talk?" he rested his head on the door and looked up at the ceiling. "What happened?"  
  
"Where did you go?" Duo asked.  
  
"I went out. I had to pick up some things." Heero said in his serious, perfect-soldier, voice. *hey. I think everyone has their own kind of voice*  
  
"I told Trowa I was sorry for breaking his dolls. *THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES ^_~* And he. He. Well LOOK!" The door flung open and Heero fell on the floor. Duo pulled him in and shut the door.  
  
Heero looked up at him and couldn't even think of anything to say. All he was able to do was point and stair.  
  
Duo sat in the tube and berried his head in his hands. "I know."  
  
His long braid was undone, and no longer long. *well not short either. It was about to the middle of his back, but yeah*  
  
"Quatre said he only slapped you, and you got in a fight. How the." Heero stuttered out.  
  
"Well yeah Quatre's gonna cover for him! Just like I might for you." His muffled words heard from behind his still hidden face.  
  
"MIGHT? What do you mean MIGHT?" Heero asked standing up. "Well I'm sure he didn't mean to. And it's only a foot and your hair grows fast."  
  
"But it's that he did it! My hair is very important to me!"  
  
"Du-koi, I'm sorry that it happened. And we'll take care of it later. But come down stairs. We have a surprise for you! I think it might cheer you up." Heero kissed the top of his head and went back down.  
  
"Surprise? I wonder????" Duo thought to himself. "I'll go down just to take a look." He got up out of the tube and pulled his strength together to do his hair.  
  
~down stairs~  
  
The Barton-Chang war was still ragging on when Heero came down. He yanked Trowa away and pinned his neck to the wall. "Why did you cut his hair?" He squeezed.  
  
"I didn't!" replied Trowa, gasping for air.  
  
"Duo said you did!" he squeezed harder.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Quatre blurted and ran to try and help Trowa.  
  
It took Wufei, Quatre, and an almost unconscious Trowa just to loosen Heero's grip. After pleading with the ragging soldier, he let his grip on Trowa's neck slip.  
  
"Well if you didn't. How did his hair get shorter!?!" came from the now red-eyed Mr. Yuy  
  
"Maybe the damn Baka cut his own hair." Said Wufei from the corner.  
  
"Duo? Cut his own hair?! Not likely!!" Quatre added while helping Trowa up.  
  
"Lets just get everything set up and figure it out later." Trowa shrugged after finally catching his breathe.  
  
"Right." They all said.  
  
Quatre went back to the kitchen, Trowa and Wufei cleaned the rest of the mess, and Heero put up the banners and balloons.  
  
When they finished, they all sat to wait for Duo.  
  
"Just a question" Heero said out of the blue. "Duo's hair WAS cut. So. Where is it?"  
  
Everyone gave a puzzled look.  
  
"I never saw it when I was cleaning." Barton responded.  
  
Duo, still in the bathroom, said to his self "Well I think I've made them wait long enough. I wonder what it is?"  
  
He bravely opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Hey! He's coming. Get ready!" Quatre whispered. They all got in place.  
  
Duo made it half way down the staircase before everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa?!" he mumbled glancing at the calendar. "Oh. I don't believe I forgot!" He ran the rest of the way down and went straight for the cake. Not noticing the lit candles, he scorched his finger.  
  
"Hey! Save some for us!" the rest of the guyz yelled at him.  
  
He opened the presents one at a time. Shacking them to try and guess what they were.  
  
"This one sounds good!" he said tearing through the paper and opening the box. "Oh. It's a book." He looked up at Quatre (he knew without reading the card).  
  
"It's the complete works of Hemingway!" Quatre said with a smile. *see! How can a gift like that not be fruity -_-*  
  
"Thanx." Shinigami put on the fakest smile he could muster, and moved on to the next gift.  
  
"That's from me." Trowa started when Duo picked up. He lacerated the not very thought through wrap job. "I didn't know what you would have wanted. So." Trowa tried to finish, but Duo cut in.  
  
"Score!" Duo held the case up to his check. "I LOVE this game!"  
  
"Apparently." Trowa raised his eyebrow. 'Why is he caressing it?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Duh! LOD rox!" Still holding the box close to his body. As if paranoid someone will try and take it from him. *NOTE: 'LOD' is Legend of Dragoon* "All righty. Next present."  
  
It was a medium size package that was wrapped in newspaper. By the apparent skill involved in wrapping, Duo could tell whom this one was from too. (but at least it was the comics) He cleaved through 'The Peanuts' and opened the cardboard box."What the." with a puzzled look he glared up at Wufei.  
  
"When I was working the garage the other day I busted a piece off Deathscythe. I couldn't fix it so I bought a new one." Wufei looked at Duo and then up at the clock.  
  
Everyone was looking at him. Finally, Tro said something. "You bought Duo, for his birthday, a piece you broke off his Gundam; that he woulda made you pay for anyways once he found out about it?!" They were all still puzzled, except the braid boy, who was on a state of shock.  
  
"You. Br. Broke Deathscythe?!" Asked Duo in disbelief. "I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Okay?" Wufei didn't seem the least bit worried. "I guess that was a bad present. Don't worry. I have a spear!" *I'd like to know how these people are able to "all-of-a-sudden" have an object in their hands. Where the hell do they keep them*  
  
"You got him two presents?" Quatre went bright eyed, "That is so nice of you."  
  
Heero got a suspicious look on his face. "Yeah. And being a 'naisugai' is so not like you."  
  
"Hey!" Wufei started on the defense. "Like you guys said.'He would've made me replace it'. So, I just did it now while I had the money to do so." The tone of his voice sounded like he had something to hide. But Duo didn't seem to care, he was already opening his second gift, so nobody else paid it mind.  
  
Duo was all excited until he got it open, "TUBE-SOX?"  
  
"I didn't have much money left. That part was expensive."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?!" Duo got up and through them across the room.  
  
"What are you." Wufei started, but was cut off.  
  
"SOX ARE EVIL!!!!" *okay.who saw that coming*  
  
"'sox are evil'?"  
  
"SAYOU!" Duo was very offended at the thought that his buddy was trying to annihilate him. "Haven't you ever that every time I wear socks something bad happens?" He thought of some instances. "Like last week; my feet were cold so I put socks on.I slipped and fell down the stairs. On top of which I got my head suck in between the banisters." He had one more, "And today I had on pair of boodies when Tro cut my hair."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened, "OH!" he didn't say another word. *hmm*  
  
Trowa, on the other hand, had plenty of things to say. "Dude! I did not cut your hair!"  
  
"Well it didn't just cut itself."  
  
"Trowa didn't cut your hair, Duo."  
  
"How would you know, Quatre?!" Duo barked. "You were in the kitchen the whole time! The only other person in the room was Wufei, but I'm pretty sure he was on the other side of the room." *hmm*  
  
"Kieuseru!" Trowa got out before Heero stepped in.  
  
"That's enough, you guys! Don't make me come over there."  
  
Everyone, in unison, looked down and said, "Yes, Heero."  
  
"All right then. Let's get back to the party."  
  
"Here you go Duo." Quatre put a slightly large crate on the table. "This is from everybody."  
  
"hmm." he shook it a bit.  
  
*TING* came inside.  
  
"OH, MAN!" Duo was very excited to hear the clanking of glass. He opened and started crying in happiness. "SAKE!"  
  
In the box sat five bottles. Each was the length of his for-arm, with a circumference that took both his hands to get around. Plenty to keep them plastered for the weekend.  
  
"Okay. So we're done now?!" Duo got up and said thank you to everyone. And just as he was darting for the cake again, Heero pulled a big box from the closet.  
  
"Sit your ass down. There's one more."  
  
"Really?! MORE?!!" He ran over and sat back in his spot; while Heero worked on getting out the gift.  
  
The box looked like a wrapped up refrigerator box. *yeah. I don't think he would've been able to fit the box in the closet. But I've given up trying to figure out how and where things come from in anime's. It hurts my head* "Here you go. I saw this and thought of you."  
  
"Ha ha. I usually think of Duo too, when I see an ice box." Quatre chuckled at his own little joke, but Duo didn't seem to agree in the humor of it.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, trying to ignore Quat.  
  
"You'll have to open it to find out." He said trying to hide his smile. "Just don't shake it!"  
  
And, typical, Duo didn't waste time in reading the card. He started at one side, and in one pull he got all the paper off. When he stood up to see what was in it, he found that there was a smaller box inside. *hehe. The old 'box-in-the-box* It was also wrapped. He grabbed that pack out and ripped off the paper. Duo was annoyed to find a, still smaller, wrapped box. He glared up at Heero and wondered where he had found the time in which to do all this.  
  
"Your not gonna quit on it now, are you?" Heero asked happily.  
  
Duo ripped through the smaller box as well. Upon opening this, he was less then shocked to find another nicely wrapped box. *Okay. A box-in-a-box-in- a-box -_-* 'This better be the last one!!!' Duo thought to himself. *should I ^_^*  
  
Duo gave it one last try. He, more slowly then before, tore the paper off and opened the box. He had had his eyes closed in the fear of seeing another box, but something was looking out at him. When he did opened his eyes he saw two little black, pointy ears sticking out.  
  
"What.?" He went closer to the box to see what it was.  
  
"Nyow"  
  
"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu, Duo!" Heero smiled (for maybe the 4th time in his life)  
  
"Nyow?!" It jumped up, hooked it's paws on the side of the and pulled it's head up for a good look at things.  
  
"A kitty?!!" *down Quatre*  
  
Duo bent forward and looked it in face to face. The cat tilted it's head and looked curiously at Duo. "Nyow?"  
  
~owari~  
  
Well that was somewhat interesting. I think?  
  
I'm pretty sure that this will continue. That's a pretty lame place to end a story. Besides I still must tell you all about what's going on with one of the character's feelings towards another.  
  
Stay tuned for another exiting episode!  
  
Bye-bye 


End file.
